


The Empty Garden

by one_golden_sun



Series: The King's Ransom [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cliffhangers, Dramatic Irony, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Welcome! Enjoy!This fic would not have been possible without minky_for_short





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> This fic would not have been possible without minky_for_short

Chapter 1 

** Then **

Prince Lafayette tugged on the hand holding his. Miss Louise was so much taller than him, a thin willowy woman with a sharp face but kind eyes. He peered around her skirts, trying to catch sight of his father as she led him down the hall, her brisk steps making her petticoats swish. 

“But Miss Louise,” he whined, trying to wrench out of her grip. “I want to play with Thomas!” 

“Prince Lafayette, we have been through this many times,” she replied crisply. “You have your lessons with Master Pierre from noon until four. Perhaps, after your lessons and supper, you may play with your brother.”

Lafayette did not care for the way all of the adults never used Thomas’s name. Even at the age of six, he was bright enough to know that refusing to call him by his name, and refer to him as “your brother” or “the boy” was cruel. “Father never lets me play after supper,” he continued. “Just a bath and reading and prayers! Then bedtime! Please Miss Louise, I will never tell! Let me skip lessons, just today.” His wheedling was beginning to grate on her nerves, and he could the frown pinching her whole face. 

Her voice softened and she paused her march down the palace hallway. “Prince Lafayette,” she began. “Master Pierre has a lovely lesson on Latin for you today, and I know the King would be very disappointed if you missed it.”

“Latin is boring,” he sighed. Pouted for a moment while Miss Louise looked down at him, as if waiting for the young prince to come to his senses. Instead, over the quiet, he heard his father talking, his voice traveling through the walls. Nothing serious, not loud, but he was there, in his office. 

In a quick, practiced motion, while Miss Louise was not expecting it, Lafayette wrenched his hand free and took off running down the hall, bursting into the King’s office. His father was sitting behind his desk, a grand piece of furniture, heavy dark work adorned with intricate carvings. The royal scribe was there, along with three members of the court, caught up in deep conversation about nothing Lafayette cared about. Before they could object, before his governess caught up with him, he ran around the desk, clambered into his father’s lap. 

“No need,” the King said, gesturing for his associates to remain seated. “Mon petit, where have you come from?” he teased. “Escape from Miss Louise again?”

“Papa, I do not _want_ to go to lessons,” Lafayette complained. “Master Pierre will make me do Latin and it is so dreadful.” 

One of the court members guffawed at this, but quickly covered the laugh by turning it into a cough. The King pretended to look stern, but Lafayette could see the smile lurking at the corners of his mouth, the twinkle in his eye. 

“Now, Lafayette, you know that it is time for your lessons. That you must practice and learn everything you can.”

Instead of responding, feeling everyone in the room looking at him, Lafayette buried his face in the collar of his father’s cloak, the white fur soft on his cheeks. “I just want to play with Thomas, Papa!” he cried. 

The King tensed up for a moment. Then softened. “My darling,” he said. “Perhaps another day? On Sunday, when you do not have lessons?”

“No!” Lafayette pouted. “Today!” Lifted his face, hoped the tears welling in his eyes would help his case. “If I cannot play with him because of lessons, can Thomas come with me? I asked him, he said that he does not have his own tutor. He wants to learn, too, Father. It is not _fair_ that I have to do Latin, he should do it with me, please, Papa, please!”

While his father looked down at him, surveyed him with his piercing brown eyes, stroked his beard thoughtfully, Lafayette wondered if he perhaps crossed a line, that pointing out the differences between his life and Thomas’s was a mistake. But there was no denying the differences. His brother, a year older than he, was treated like a ghost sometimes. 

“I suppose, one day, one lesson would not do any harm,” the king acquiesced, drawing a triumphant little cheer from his son. He looked up at the governess, standing in the doorway. “Miss Louise?” 

She curtsied. “Your majesty?”

“Bring Lafayette, fetch his brother. They can attend lessons Master Pierre together today.” He patted Lafayette once on the head, kissed him quickly on the cheek. Louise always found it such a joy to witness the love between the king and his young son. Many men, particularly men in power, found it challenging to show affection to their children. Such things came naturally to King Michele, and it warmed her heart. 

“Yes, your majesty,” she confirmed, took Lafayette’s hand, led him out the door. 

“Good-bye, Papa! Thank you!”

“See you at supper, my dear.”

The door shut softly behind them; the low conversation resumed. 

Lafayette practically danced down the hall. Thomas was going to get to come to lessons with him! He absolutely loved spending time with his older brother. Thomas could get him to laugh, make faces, tell silly jokes. They would draw on the parchment when Master Pierre’s back was turned, little doodles and letter games. Best of all, Thomas would not be alone today! Lafayette knew that his brother got lonely; he cried a lot, said he missed his mother. She died last year, which was why Thomas had to come live in the palace with them. 

The first time Lafayette walked into Thomas’s room, saw him sitting on the bed and crying, he told him he missed his mother. 

“Oh,” Lafayette had said. “I never knew my mother. She died when I was a little baby.” Miss Louise was the closest thing he had to a mother, and he knew he would be very sad if she had died, so he could only imagine how sad Thomas was. 

“You’re lucky,” Thomas sniffed. His eyebrows pinched. He looked much older than he was. “You didn’t know her, so how can you even miss her?” 

But today, Thomas could come be with him! Not sit alone in his room, missing his mother!

“Really?” Thomas asked, disbelieving when Miss Louise told him he could come to lessons. “I get to go to lessons with the Prince?” 

“Call me Lafayette, Thomas,” he giggled. “We are both princes, silly.” 

Something flashed in Thomas’s eyes, something like hurt or anger. But then he smiled. Followed them out the door to the school room, where Master Pierre waited. He was cross that they were late, even as Miss Louise explained the circumstances. 

But none of that mattered. Thomas caught his eye from across the table. Pantomimed the absurd way Master Pierre flicked his hands to and fro while he talked. Lafayette giggled. 

Latin was far from dreadful that day. 

***

** Now **

The ball had gone much better than Lafayette had hoped for. Meeting the sisters from Schuyler’s kingdom was much more pleasant than he thought it would be. Instead of a fiance or a betrothal, he left the ball with something much better. 

Three new friends. Confidants. 

The eldest, Angelica, was a sharp and elegant woman. Set to inherit her kingdom upon her father’s death she had fallen in love with a commoner, a member of the royal guard. This was not a secret, and despite her father’s quiet disapproval, it was common knowledge as soon as she ascended the throne, she would marry her lover, ignoring the fact he had not a drop of royal blood in his veins. Lafayette admired this, saw the sparkle in her eyes as she described her plan to all that would listen, and her blatant disregard for convention refreshed him.

The youngest, Margarita, (“call me Peggy, for Heaven’s sake!”), was a sassy little spitfire of a thing, pretty with sharp wit, but a sweet smile. She, not unlike Lafayette, preferred the company of the same sex, and did not bother to hide her preference. She even danced with another lady during one of the waltzes! Lafayette had never witnessed this kind of bravery in person, and it warmed him to see it. 

Finally, the middle sister, Elizabeth. Eliza, to her sisters and friends. She was half sister to the other two, born to one of her father’s courtesans. Instead of being abandoned or denied, King Philip had raised her as his own, elevated her mother to a place of honor in his palace. 

When Lafayette met her and heard this information, two things crossed his mind. The first: she was a wonderful, gentle soul and he wished to ardently to be her friend. Nothing like love or passion overcame him, just a genuine sense that Eliza (and her sisters) would be excellent allies, both politically and personally, and he hoped to make that alliance. 

The second was he could simply not wait to introduce Eliza to his brother, Thomas. Like Eliza, Thomas had been born to a commoner. And while Eliza was not to Lafayette’s personal taste (through no fault of her own, she was lovely young lady, pretty and poised, smart and kind) he thought that perhaps she and Thomas could connect, having grown up similarly. Such intamices often bred romantic connections, and having a person like Eliza to confide in, relate to, would do his brother well. 

After the formalities of introductions and a rather quiet dinner, the drinking and dancing could begin, and Lafayette found himself in small sitting area, listening to Angelica tell an amusing story regarding her dress selection that evening. 

“Father just embarasses himself when he tries to critique a lady’s fashion,” she said, sounding exasperated. “He kept saying ‘but Ang, coral is an afternoon color!” She rolled her eyes. “Father, who am I trying to impress? Besides, John happens to love how I look in coral.”

“I think Mr. Church prefers you in no color, dear sister,” Peggy teased. They all roared with laughter. 

Hearing their lovers shared the same name, Lafayette chose Angelica to be the first sister he told about his John.

There was a lull in the conversation; Peggy wandered off to find more drinks, Eliza saw an acquaintance she wished to greet. 

“I hope you are not disappointed, your Highness,” Angelica said, smiling at him over the rim of her wine glass. “I know you were hoping to find a wife this evening, but alas. I am madly in love with my John, Peggy has a penchant for the fairer sex, and Eliza...” She trailed off, sipped her wine. “Eliza would never enter an arranged marriage.” She concluded. 

Lafayette cleared his throat. “Actually, disappointed could not be further from the truth. And please, call me Lafayette.” 

Angelica raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” she mused. “Do you already have a lucky young lady in mind, waiting in the wings, Lafayette?” 

“Not...not exactly,” Lafayette said. The only people he had told about John and Alexander were Washington, Thomas and Miss Louise. Washington and Miss Louise were out of necessity; Thomas was the only person outside of them he trusted with his secret, only because he knew his brother loved him unconditionally, no matter whom he shared a bed with. 

In fact, it hurt Lafayette’s heart dearly he could not introduce Thomas to his lovers. He longed for them to meet, for them to be in the same room, all those that he loved. But Thomas would never allow such a thing. Thomas even urged him never to tell John and Alexander of his existence; he was so ashamed of his status in the kingdom, of who his mother was, that he made Lafayette promise he would keep him secret. He had been away when John was serving under King Michele, off at school abroad. He had returned upon the King’s death, in time to see Lafayette take the throne. By then, John himself had been squirreled away, hidden from public view. 

Oh, how he wished they had met! Just once! Lafayette craved his elder brother’s approval, and also wanted to show him how in love he was with these two incredible men…

But he promised Thomas, wanted to respect his boundaries and wishes. Knew Thomas had a hard enough time fitting in with the royal family and court; he would never betray his trust like that. However, hiding such a big, important part of himself from two people so close to him was painful.

“I do have a lover. Two, actually.” 

Angelica lifted her eyebrow in polite amusement, little smirk playing at her lips. “Two! Your majesty, how very scandalous.”

“Even more scandalous than that,” he said, lowering his voice. “John and Alexander are also lovers to one another.”

If she was shocked that he was speaking of two men, she hid it well. “Well you know what they say. Two is company, three is a crowd.”

“Indeed.” 

Just the very act of speaking of them outloud, to someone of his equal standing, and casual company at that, made Lafayette feel lighter, brighter. Better. The ball seemed much more fun after that. He spoke of John and Alexander to Eliza and Peggy as well, treating the knowledge as common and mundane. They had his confidence in keeping it private. As the night grew long, the sisters and he talked and talked, their conversation ebbing and flowing like a brook. 

They spoke of their childhoods, their kingdoms, their schooling, their families. The sisters asked about John and Alexander, not out of cruelty or nosiness, but genuine, warm curiousity. 

“How long have you been seeing both of them?” Eliza asked, but she froze up as they were interrupted. 

“Brother,” Thomas said at Lafayette’s shoulder. He was holding a bottle of champagne, a tray with five flutes. “Might I join the four of you?”

Eliza looked stricken, but Lafayette assured her that she did not reveal his secret to anyone in that moment. “Thomas is one of the few people who knows,” he said kindly. Relief was written all over her face. 

“Is he talking of John and Alexander again?” Thomas teased, poured a glass of champagne for Peggy first. Handed it off. “His mysterious lovers?”

“Do not tease me, brother,” Lafayette said, cracking a smile. 

“It’s about time you had someone else to brag to,” Thomas continued. Poured a second glass, this one for Eliza. “Not that I weary of hearing you talk of them, every waking hour of the day.” He pretended to sound belaboured, but cracked a smile to show his little brother he was merely kidding. The third glass went to Angelica, the fourth to Lafayette. 

“Well, I think it’s sweet,” Peggy cut in, raising her glass. “To true love!” 

They toasted, echoing Peggy’s sentiment. Thomas rejected a glass; instead took a swig straight from the bottle, drawing a laugh from Lafayette. “Always a rebel, brother.”

“Always.” He gave a roguish wink. “Now, will you answer Princess Eliza’s question, or shall I? Since I could recite the story from memory.”

“Forgive me, Princess,” Lafayette said. “I have known John since I was twenty years old. He was my father’s servant. When I took the throne, two years later, we made our relationship official, and he came to live in the quarters I had set up for him in the palace. Then, perhaps two years after this, Alexander joined us, first as John’s tutor and companion, then as his lover, and now mine.”

“Is there any ever jealousy?” Peggy asked, wide eyed, ignoring the imploring looks both of her sisters threw her. 

“Things are never perfect,” Lafayette admitted delicately. “And our relationships with each other are not the same, nor are they equal. They were never meant to be.”

But Eliza nodded with understanding. “Our father has a similar arrangement with our mothers,” she explained. “Unconventional, perhaps, but perfectly reasonable.”

“Do you find your father favors one over the other?” Thomas asked. His tone was light, but something in his eyes made Lafayette wonder what he was getting at. “Surely, he must have a favorite. Lafayette does!” 

Ignoring the question about their parents, Angelica eyed Lafayette. “Is that so?” she asked. There was something there, something off. 

Lafayette shrugged. “As I said, my love for them is very different. They are two different people.”

“He’s using his diplomatic voice,” Thomas declared, rolling his eyes. “Look, brother. You may have deep, true affection for Alexander. But anyone who hears you speak of him, knows, the one who actually has your heart, is John.”

Lafayette stared at his champagne glass, swirled its contents. “I cannot deny this,” he said, sad smile on his face. But Thomas knew his heart better than anyone.

Well, anyone aside from John.

Thomas clapped him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Do not say this with shame, dear brother!” he proclaimed jovially. “To be in love, truly in love, is a lucky, lucky thing! And to find such support and companionship with another! There is no shame in this.”

“None,” Eliza echoed. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. “It is natural you love John so deeply. Your love with him is special, and you have loved him for a long time. Alexander is newer to you, and, as you said, you feel differently about them. It makes complete sense.”

“Have you met them?” Peggy asked Thomas, holding her glass out for more champagne. “I remember the first time I brought a lady home for Liza and Ang to meet. What an absolute ruckus.”

“If I recall correctly, the ruckus was when you both rode your horses into the gardens bareback, skirts flying everywhere. I thought father would have a heart attack!” Angelica said. The sisters laughed at the memory. 

“Thomas has not had the pleasure of meeting my boys,” Lafayette said sadly. “He has turned down every chance I have given him to do so.”

“And why is that?” Angelica wondered. 

Lafayette let Thomas answer. Thomas smirked. “I could never do that to my brother,” he said. “I mean, do you see this face? They would take one look at me and fall madly in love with me. Laf would never stand a chance! And then, he’d never forgive me.” 

The ladies all laughed. Thomas tipped back the champagne bottle, drained it.

Later, they bid the sisters good evening, parted in nothing but friendship and congeniality. 

Thomas walked him back to the hall that led to the inner chamber. 

“Why did you lie?” Lafayette asked quietly. “About why you have yet to meet them?”

“I thought it would be awkward to admit the truth.” Thomas’s grimace looked even sadder in the dimly lit candles of the hall. “Put a damper on the evening.” 

“Why must you think like this?” Lafayette said. “Princess Eliza has similar circumstances around her birth. Perhaps talking to someone like her, opening up, sharing your experiences, would be cathartic. And then, maybe a connection there? She is a lovely girl, and you need someone lovely in your life.”

“Someone like you have, you mean?” 

“Precisely.” Lafayette grinned. They stood now outside the first door that led to the inner chamber. 

“I will think on it,” Thomas assured him. “I promise, little brother.” He yawned. “The hour grows late, and we are both tired, and I assume both of your sweethearts are awaiting news from the ball?”

“Oh, I assure you, they are.” Lafayette drew Thomas into a hug. They embraced, tightly. 

“They will be happy to hear you are not engaged?” Thomas continued. Lafayette nodded against him. 

“Very happy indeed.” 

“Goodnight, dear brother,” said Thomas, kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, Thomas.” Returned the kiss, then turned to unlock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ThatWouldBeEnough for her editing skills!

** Then **

It didn’t seem to matter how much Lafayette asked, begged, and attempted to bargain. His father would not budge on the issue. 

“I am very sorry, Lafayette,” the King said, looking at him over his spectacles. “It is completely inappropriate for him to attend your celebration. There will be dignitaries in attendance, and their children. It is simply not the correct venue for someone of his...standing.” 

“Father, he is my _brother_ ,” Lafayette pled. Knew that on the eve of his tenth birthday it was childish to whine, but he could not help himself. Thomas was his _best friend,_ his older brother, and there was no one else he wanted in attendance at his party more than him. 

“And as your older half brother, he understands the delicate nature of the situation, and bears no ill will.” 

“That is not why I want him there, Father! I want him there because I enjoy his company!” He promised himself he would not cry; he was no longer a baby. “All of the other princes and sons of noblemen and the like are all so boring and fake. They do not know me one bit, not like Thomas! I would rather spend time with him over anyone, over any of those prissy, fussy boys you keep trying to make me befriend.”

King Michele sighed, set down the parchment he was reading, really looked at his son. “Mon petit,” he began, using Lafayette’s pet name from when he was small. “I know it is complicated. Being a good prince, a good ruler, is sometimes making hard decisions. You might not understand it quite yet, and I admire the love you have for your older brother. But, we have to do what is right at the time. It is one afternoon, one birthday celebration. You will miss Thomas, but you have many, many other times you can spend with him.”

Lafayette sighed dramatically. It was a losing battle. He excused himself to his bed chambers, flopped down on his bed fully dressed. 

If Father would not allow Thomas to attend his party, he promised himself he would refuse to have any fun himself. He would be cold towards his guests. Aloof. He had read that word in a poem the other day.

He didn’t even care if father was angry. It was his party. 

*** 

The party went as expected. He had to bow, greet guests, accept lavish presents from people he barely knew. A chess set made of marble and gemstones. A cloak lined in lion’s fur. Some fancy cask of rare whiskey he would have to wait years to be permitted to drink. A new saddle for his horse. 

At the end of the party, his cake, a delicious confection of whipped icing and ripe berries, piped with dark chocolate fudge. As the guests filed out, he snuck to the table. Wrapped a hefty slice of the cake in a linen napkin. The only person who saw was Miss Louise, as she was overseeing the clean up of the parlor, the collection of his sizeable stack of gifts. She shot him a significant look, but did not tattle on him. He was grateful. 

Stood outside the door to Thomas’s room. Knocked. “Thomas? It’s me.” 

Thomas opened the door. Even though it was barely six, he was already in his nightshirt and slippers. He was holding a book. His eyes were red. 

“Good evening, Laf,” he sniffed. Rubbed his eyes. “Happy Birthday. How was your party?” 

Lafayette held the napkin up. “Dreadfully boring. I brought you something. Can I come in?”

Thomas’s room was large and airy. It did not look unlike his room: high windows, arched ceilings, shelves of books and toys and games, a beautifully appointed canopied bed. Lafayette went to the small breakfast table near the window, set the napkin bundle down. “Ta da!” he said, unwrapped the slightly squashed cake slice with a flourish. “Sorry it’s kinda smooshed, but, I know that cake is one of your favorites…” 

“Thank you, Laf,” Thomas said, brightening up. Rummaged in a drawer, came back with two gold forks. “Share it with me?” 

“Sure!” said Lafayette, even though he was pretty stuffed, he knew Thomas would be too polite to eat the cake without him. 

“What made the party boring?” Thomas asked. Took a bit of the cake, a smile spreading across his face. 

“The usual,” Laf sighed. “Prince Philippe kept talking about his stupid new hound. Lord Eric tried to challenge like, three other lords to a fencing duel. Prince Daniel kept asking me about what book he should read next. The rest of them were just awful suck ups. If they were not trying to impress me, or each other, they were just absorbed in themselves. I hate being around people who pretend to like me when they do not even know me.”

As he always did, Thomas listened to him. Nodded his head in agreement between bites of cake. “It sounds like it was horrible.” 

“It really was. Trust me, you did not miss a single thing.” He smiled at his brother, took a bite of cake. “I am sorry Father would not allow you to come,” he continued. “I did try.”

It was like his words stabbed Thomas. He looked down at the table for a moment. Then hitched a grin, looked back up at Lafayette. “I know you tried, baby brother. I didn’t really want to go anyway. It sounds like the party was only for stuck up dandies.”

“It really was.” Lafayette rolled his eyes for good measure. It was nice to spend time with someone who did know him, who knew him for real and liked him. They whiled away the hour, making fun of Laf’s party guests, talking about their lessons, wondering about their Father’s next trip. When it came time for Lafayette to return to his own room, Thomas hugged him tightly. 

“I have something for you too,” he said. “A birthday present.” Went to his toy chest, came back with a box wrapped in shiny paper. “It’s nothing. Not as good as a new saddle or bow and arrow.”

Lafayette ripped open the paper. Inside the box was a tiny carved wooden figurine. An intricately carved hawk. Lafayette gasped, examined the small bird. 

“Thomas, he is beautiful!” Lafayette proclaimed. “You made this yourself?”

Thomas shrugged. “I have a lot of time to practice.” 

“Thank you. I will treasure him!” He hugged Thomas a second time. 

When he returned to his room, he placed the hawk on his shelf, next to his favorite books, his framed portrait of his mother, some rocks he collected when he was much younger. 

It was the best gift he had ever received. 

***  
 **Now**

“John? Alexander?” Lafayette called into the inner chamber. Was met with telling silence.

Lafayette knew instantly something was wrong.

The candles had burned down, but there was still a fire roaring in the grate.

The table had been set, but disturbed. A plate of half eaten honey cakes. A bottle of wine, on its side, in a puddle of deep purple. A wine goblet half full. 

A chair overturned. 

The other wine glass was shattered on the floor. 

The panic rose in his throat like the plume of smoke from a lit fire. 

“John?” His voice went up, trying to remain calm. Started for the door to their bedroom. “Alexander?” 

The bedroom was empty. 

Alexander’s room next. Also empty. 

The baths. 

The hall. 

Their bedchambers again. 

The garden.

All empty. 

He called their names, over and over. His voice bounced around the empty rooms, amplified by his growing panic. 

They were gone. 

***

The King immediately sent for Thomas. He instructed the servant boy to ride horseback across the palace grounds to Thomas’s manor, that running would take too long. “Quick as you can,” he ordered swiftly. Paced his office for the next half hour until his brother arrived. 

Half dressed in his bed clothes, hair a mess, it appeared Thomas had been roused from sleep. “Brother, whatever is the crisis?” he asked, looking dazed. Lafayette dismissed the servant boy, told him to fetch Miss Louise and General Washington. Slammed the door behind him.

“They are gone!” Lafayette yelped, in a voice he did not know he possessed. “John, Alexander… They are missing!”

The news seemed to wake Thomas quickly, quicker than the night air or the ride across the grounds. “They’re what?” he asked. 

“Gone!” 

“That...that cannot be…” Thomas looked just as panicked as he felt. 

“I am...they are not there, I searched, I-- I -- ” The tears gathered in his eyes. “They are gone.” 

“But that makes no sense. Where could they have gone?” 

Just then, there was a knock on the office door. With the half-asleep urgency that only comes from night time emergencies, Miss Louise and General Washington entered the office. While Miss Louise was primly buttoned in her dressing gown and slippers, General Washington was still in uniform. 

“Your majesty,” he greeted. Lafayette strode to them, his eyes wide with fear, shaking his head, unable to speak for the moment.

“John and Alexander are missing,” Thomas filled in. “Miss Louise, did you see them this evening?”

She nodded. “Yes, your highness. John did not want his supper, asked me to bring him the honey cakes and a second bottle of wine. I did, perhaps around seven in the evening? I retired after to my quarters soon after that.” 

“And no one spotted them leaving?” Thomas continued. This roused Lafayette from his slight stupor, the panic at bay for the moment.

“Are you suggesting they left?” Lafayette said slowly. “That they would run away?”

“I am not suggesting anything,” Thomas replied delicately. “I am merely trying to discern what has happened.”

“They would never leave me,” Lafayette said, fire in his throat. “Not willingly. Never ever.”

“The guard has reported no suspicious activity of two young men leaving the palace undetected,” Washington cut in. “Your majesty, shall we check the inner chamber?” 

Lafayette nodded, distracted. “Yes. You will all see then, they are gone, they are...they are not there, there was a struggle…”

“Brother,” Thomas said, gripped his shoulder. “Please, be calm. We will figure this out. Take us to the chambers.”

Once in the sitting room, as the General assessed the scene, Thomas tried to keep Lafayette calm. 

“You see?” Lafayette implored. Miss Louise examined the cakes and wine, confirmed it was what she had brought them. They took in the overturned chair, the shattered glass, the spilled wine. 

The General’s face was unreadable. “It does appear there was a struggle,” he said slowly. “And that they did leave unwillingly.” 

“How did this happen?” Lafayette demanded, suddenly angry. “No one, but the four of us in this room, know of their existence.”

An awful silence fell over the group. 

“That’s not true,” Thomas said quietly. Lafayette looked at him sharply. “You spoke to the Schuyler sisters about it at the ball.”

“If you are suggesting that they had something to do with it…”

Thomas held up his hands to calm Lafayette. “I am not. But perhaps someone overheard?”

“We have to investigate every avenue,” Washington said briskly. “Your majesty, on your orders, I can begin a search party in the next hour.”

Lafayette hesitated. He was unsure. On one hand, every cell in his being cried out for his boys to be found, for John to be safe in his arms, for Alexander to be at his side. But on the other hand--

“Perhaps, we should approach this delicately,” Thomas offered. “With discretion? A search party might arouse suspicion, especially if whoever is a part of this works or lives inside the palace. The wrong move could have dire consequences.”

The General looked to the King. 

 

“For now, this seems the best option,” he whispered. “General, Miss Louise, you are dismissed.” 

“Should I leave, as well?” Thomas asked. “Or do you not want to be alone?”

Lafayette had been staring at his hands, lost in thought. “Yes. No. I do not know.”

Thomas came and sat at the empty chair in front of his desk. “You should sleep. We will get to the bottom of this. Tomorrow, when you are clear headed.” Lafayette nodded. Thomas reached across the desk, took both his hands in his. “I promise we will find them, brother. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Kacie i hope youloved this story. If so, please gimme kudos or a comment or some tumblr love thank you @likearootlesstree


	3. Chapter 3

**Then**

Saying goodbye was always terribly difficult. 

Lafayette had envisioned the summer before he turned sixteen as one of gaiety and fun. Parties, barbeques, balls, day trips to the river for swimming, all with his best friend and brother Thomas. Instead, just as the spring solstice passed, their father drew them into his office, explained that he had secured Thomas a spot at a prestigious boarding school overseas.

Thomas took the news with the silent acceptance he always did, but Lafayette did not hold his tongue.

“You are sending him away, Father?” he snapped. 

“Lafayette,” Thomas pled quietly, off to the side, hated when Laf went out of his way to make a fuss over him. “It is nothing, it’s very generous of him--”

“Not generous,” Lafayette growled. “Selfish. Can no longer face his own guilt!”

“Son,” the king said calmly. Would not give in to his teenage son’s temper tantrums. “This is an incredible opportunity for Thomas.”

“As if you could not afford the best schooling for him, here, in the palace?”

But nothing would sway him. 

“Come help me pack, brother,” Thomas coaxed him when the King dismissed them. He was set to leave the next morning. While he filled his trunk with his personal affects, Lafayette paced the bedroom, ranting and raving about the unfairness.

“It is absurd, the way he treats you,” Lafayette bemoaned. “As if you were something to be ashamed of. You are a good son, a fantastic brother, will make an excellent member of the court one day!” He paused, watched Thomas place a set of books in his trunk. “When I am King, you will be my most trusted advisor.” He vowed. “That will be my first decree.”

Thomas smiled sadly at his little brother. “Laf, there is no need for such theatrics,” he said. “Aside from you, there is no reason for me to stay here. Perhaps a change of venue will expand my horizons.”

Lafayette’s face fell. “You are right,” he pouted. “You will go to your fancy school, make friends with a wide array of amazing people. Forget all about me in a week or so.” He hung his head, suddenly looking like a child again. “It is what I deserve for being unable to convince Father that you should stay.”

Thomas set down the book he was holding. “Stop that,” he said. Went to Lafayette’s side, slung an arm around his shoulder. Despite being a year older than Lafayette, he had yet to hit a growth spurt, and his “little brother” was a good few inches taller than him. “It is not your job to convince him, Laf. There are some things we simply cannot change, and it is a waste to try. If you think I will forget about you…” His voice cracked. “You are my very best friend, Laf. I love you so, so much.” 

“I am so sorry,” Lafayette said, tears in his voice as well. “I wish you could stay.” 

“Me too,” said Thomas. He smiled at Lafayette. “I’ll come back. We both know it.”

“When I am king,” Lafayette said fiercely, with the kind of bravado only teenage boys possess. “When I am king, we will rule together.” 

“When you are king,” Thomas repeated. Hugged his brother once, kissed the top of his head. 

“You will write to me?” Lafayette asked, confidence suddenly gone, sounding like he was eight years old again.

“Every day,” Thomas said. 

“Swear it.”

“I swear, Lafayette. I will write you everyday that I am at school.” 

“And I, you, big brother.” 

The next day the carriage took his brother away. Lafayette stood at the palace gates, watched his best friend leave. 

***

_Dear Thomas,_

_Summer is so boring without you. Father keeps trying to distract me with frivolous outings and parties and the like. Nothing interests me. I have asked if I could come visit, even just for a few days, and he has yet to give me an answer. He is concerned about security. I will keep asking him, hopefully wear him down. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love from,_

_Your little brother  
Lafayette_

_Dearest Brother,_

_School is also dreadfully boring. Everyone here thinks so highly of themselves, they are puffed up and fake like a flock of geese. You would get such amusement from watching them trying to impress me; they think the title “prince” means I have some standing in my kingdom. Ha! If they only knew. The young ladies ask about you and your romantic pursuits. They flirt with me. It makes me laugh. If only they knew how little ladies interested you; what a funny thing to me. None of them are worth my time, as well. I am only here, waiting in the wings, until you are king and we can be reunited, to rule together, side by side. I promise to learn all I can, so I can advise you to the best of my abilities. The years we are apart mean nothing, as long as I have a place in your heart. You occupy the bulk of mine._

_All my love,_

_Thomas_

_Dear Thomas,_

_I cannot believe a year has passed since you left. Everything here is always the same. Father is preoccupied. The palace is full of boring, mindless people. I do much of the same everyday. I go riding. I take in the lovely spring air in the garden. I read. I dine with people whose names I can no longer recall. But above all, I miss you. I miss how you could make me laugh, the trouble we can get into together! Miss Louise sometimes comes for tea, and we reminisce about when we were both young boys. Do you remember the time we filled father’s office with snakes from the garden? She laughed so hard, she cried. Oh, how I long for simpler times! Instead, you are far from me, and I feel with each passing day that I am losing a vital piece of myself. Perhaps Father will let you visit for my birthday? Turning seventeen is nothing to sneeze at, and what better gift than to see my best friend. I will ask him as soon as he returns from his latest trip._

_Love from,_

_Your little brother  
Lafayette_

_Dear Thomas,_

_I know I just wrote to you, I have yet to receive your last letter. Father has forbid you to visit. I am so angry I am not speaking to him. I told him I do not want a party this year, not if you cannot attend. I have locked myself in my bedchambers. He rules over us like a tyrant. I will no longer stand for such a thing, even if I have to stay here until my coronation._

_Love from,_

_Your little brother  
Lafayette_

_Dearest Brother,_

_Please do not isolate yourself on my behalf. My absence is not worth such a thing. I graduate in the next three years, and I will be back, if you are not already King before then. Do not waste your youth pining away for me, I shall feel endless guilt if you were to miss such fun and fantastic times due to me. Are there not handsome young men to be flirting with and courting? Are there not parties with fantastic food and drink to be enjoying? Are there not beautiful spring days for walks and long horseback rides? No, Lafayette, enjoy your youth and your time, do not waste it on missing me. I will be back by your side soon. That is a promise._

_All my love,_

_Thomas_

***

**Now**

Thomas kept him company through the night. When he was unable to sleep, fetched him a bottle of whiskey, laced with a bit of calming drought. Did not bother with empty words or promises, just stayed by his side, his presence a comfort, until Lafayette was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The first few minutes he awoke, he was met with confusion. Where were John and Alexander? Why was he waking up alone in the royal bedchambers he never used? The night before came flooding back. He was too paralyzed with sadness and exhaustion to get out of bed for at least an hour, not until Thomas burst into the room, threw open the curtains, let the sunlight in.

“Brother,” he greeted, hitting the right balance of urgency and calmness. “You must get up. I have the kitchen sending up breakfast. General Washington is assembling a team of his most trusted men, they will be up to meet with you in the hour. Let’s get you dressed, get you up. Laying in bed for hours will not find them.”

“I know this,” Lafayette sighed. It was so hard, so confusing. He was glad for his brother, taking charge, taking control where he was lost. “I am...I have not woken up without John in a very long time.” He gazed at the empty pillow beside him, the sadness and loneliness threatening to overtake him. 

Thomas came into view, pet his hair softly. Sat on the edge of the bed. “It will be hard. But as I said, we will find them.”

Lafayette allowed Thomas to maneuver him out of bed. Change out of yesterday’s clothes into something clean. He choked down his breakfast, not tasting any of it. All the while, admired his brother’s ability to remain so calm during this crisis. He sent for the General, and even started the meaning when Lafayette was too overcome with emotion to really oversee it. 

“We are prepared to begin a search party,” Washington said, after brief introductions. None of the men stood out to Lafayette, he was too lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps he had made a mistake, and if he went down to the inner chamber now, John and Alexander would be there, waiting to greet him. Perhaps it was all a huge misunderstanding. 

“Take me there,” he said suddenly. General Washington lifted a brow, looking confused. 

“Sir? The dispatches?”

“Do as you see fit,” Lafayette said. “Take any of Prince Thomas’s commands if needed. I want to be taken to the inner chamber.”

“Your highness,” Thomas said delicately. “We have already searched the rooms, there is no trace--”

“I am going there,” Lafayette repeated. Stood, straightened his cloak. “I do not wish to be disturbed. If you have any questions, any needs, please see Prince Thomas.” He looked at his brother. “Can I trust you to oversee this? I need...I need some time.” The tears were already gathering. 

Thomas’s face softened. “Of course, little brother. I will fetch you if need be.”

As quick as he could, without arousing any concern, the king left his office. Thankful he had his brother he could trust with such delicate issues. 

***

The moment he was in the inner chamber, King Lafayette felt instantly calmer. Despite the fact that it was...empty, the mere echo of John’s and Alexander’s presence was enough to set him at peace. Thomas walked him down to the rooms, left him be after a quick hug. “I will be back with lunch,” he assured him, left him alone to his thoughts. 

Someone had been in to clean up the mess. The spilled wine mopped up. The broken glass swept away. In fact, the whole dining table had been cleared of the previous evening’s meal, set with the usual chargers and table settings, as if John and Alexander would be joining him for supper at any moment. Fresh flowers had even been set in the vase in the center of the table. The sight made his heart clench. He prayed, silently, to himself, that John and Alexander would return before they wilted.

Lafayette wandered the expanse of the inner chamber. Their dining room. The sitting room. The library. The only room he did not enter was Alexander’s private bedchambers. He did poke his head in, just to check, but did not step inside. Even though Alexander had been sleeping in their bed with them for over half a year, it did not feel right to Lafayette to invade his private space. When he saw the room was just as empty as the rest, he shut the door. 

The last place he went was their shared bedroom. The massive, canopied bed in the center of the room was just as they had left it. John insisted every morning making the bed himself, smoothing out the sheets, straightening the blankets, piling the many pillows just so. Lafayette had offered to send in Miss Louise, or another servant, to complete the daily task, but John refused. He already felt odd having Miss Louise fetch his meals and doing their washing. 

“I made my own bed most of my life,” John would say quietly. Alexander always teased him, wondered the point of straightening up something, just to mess it up nightly. Lafayette respected his need to do this for them, for himself. It was just one of many of his odd quirks. 

The sight of their bed, made up lovingly by John’s hands, raise a lump instantly in Lafayette’s throat. Just twenty-four hours ago, they had been in here. John had stacked these pillows, tucked in these corners. 

A wave of exhaustion and melancholy so sharp hit Lafayette in that moment, it was like being stabbed. He stepped out of his boots, hung his cloak on the hook. Taking care not to disturb the bedding, Lafayette laid down on the bed, on his normal side. Almost instantly he was drawn to curl on his side, his face nestling the pillows in the center, where John’s head would lay, with Alexander’s pillow close by. John always slept in the middle, curled up between the two of them. Alexander overheated easily in sleep, so he would stretch out, often reach around John so he could hold Lafayette’s hand, touch his shoulder. John gravitated towards warmth in his sleep, and would wake up buried against one of them. 

The pillows still smelled like them.

Lafayette let his eyes drift shut. Snuggled deeper into the pillows, let his face come to rest against the cool fabric. He could smell both of them. Alexander often smelled of parchment and ink, his hair kept the smell of the smoke from the fireplace. A spicy, masculine smell. John smelled like the tea roses and pond water in the garden. Fresh and floral. He missed both of them so much every inch of him hurt.

With his eyes closed, and their scent all around him, Lafayette could pretend they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Then**

There were probably better things he could be doing than pacing the grand hall, waiting for the messenger who always delivered the letters, every single day, but at the moment Lafayette could think of nothing else. His brother had not written to him in over a week, which was very unusual, so his eagerness was getting the better of him. In his last letter, he had told Thomas all about their father’s newest servant, a beautiful young man that had been in their chambers nightly, serving their supper, their tea, their dessert. Almost immediately, Lafayette had been taken with the youth, had written three pages, front and back, describing his interest to his closest confidant. Needed to read Thomas’s reaction, his thoughts.

He missed his brother so.

“A letter for me today?” Lafayette asked the messenger brightly. He reached into his satchel, presented an envelope, in creamy aubergine paper, Thomas’s stark handwriting apparent on the front. As patiently as he could, he thanked the messenger, stole off to his bedroom to read the letter.

_Dearest Brother,_

_Perhaps, instead of spending so much time crafting lovelorn letters to me, you should be spending your time wooing the lad. If your descriptions are anything to go off of, he sounds to be an exquisite specimen, one who would surely delight in warming a royal bed. My advice is to approach gently, flirt sparingly. If I recall (and if my own reflection is anything to go off of) not only are you in great power, but great beauty as well. And, if all else fails, and he rebukes your advances, simply order him to submit. He is nothing but a servant; you are the future king. I urge you to bed him sooner, rather than later, while you are still young and unattached. Your virginity is a cumbersome thing, and it would be a delight to lose it to someone you enjoy looking at, as opposed to on your wedding night to another, equally nervous virgin (and a lady, at that). I can say, from my copious experience, a sweet young thing like him would be a delight to indulge in. Strike while the iron is hot, brother! And I assure you, once you get your feet wet with this first one, you will take to it like a duck to swimming._

_I look forward to hearing the outcome, and wish you luck! Missing you each and every day._

_All my love,_

_Thomas_

_PS: And, if you are still nervous, perhaps I will write to father, suggest this young man as a twenty-first birthday present? That might rival your last gift to me--ha!_

Lafayette’s hands shook as he read the letter, once, twice, three times. Something twisted in his stomach. What sort of strange things was Thomas learning at this school, what company was he keeping? ‘If all else fails, and he rebukes your advances, simply order him to submit’? The sentence felt like rotten fruit tasted. Sickly sour-sweet.

He hoped it was an ill thought out joke, or some other reference he did not quite understand. And aside from all of that, Lafayette did not just want to bed this servant. He longed to know him.

Perhaps Thomas misunderstood his last letter. Lafayette did go on and on about the servant boy’s looks...because he had nothing else to go off of...yet. He sat at his writing desk for an hour or so, trying to think of how to reply to Thomas, how to convey that he potentially wanted more from this young man, and he desperately needed advice.

Instead, the servant boy invaded his thoughts. How, for the past few weeks, they had looked and looked at each other, from across the room. His honey-gold eyes. The dusting of freckles across his heart-shaped face. The soft brown curls tumbling to his shoulders. The pretty rose color of his lips. His broad shoulders, slender waist, graceful hands. The soft way about him, how he moved quietly around the room. The spark of lightning in Lafayette’s heart every time the young man caught him looking.

When he finally picked up his quill, it was not a letter to Thomas he drafted.

_I do not know your name, but I have memorized your face. Your beauty puts the sun to shame. You move with a gracefulness dancers would happily lay down their lives for. Your beauty has enraptured me, fogged my sensibilities, bewitched my brain. I think about you all day and dream of you all night. I lay awake hoping beyond hope that someday I may know your touch. Please, if you harbor any sentiment such as this, I beg of you to reply._

Rolled the parchment into a small scroll, sealed it shut with wax.

Tucked it into the sleeve of his tunic.

If he did not hurry, he would be late for supper.

***

_Dearest Brother,_

_You wrote him a letter? Please tell me you are joking, that this is some silly prank of yours! Letters are for old ladies and schoolgirls, official business and beloved brothers, not for potential harlots. It is so quaint and sweet, my teeth hurt just reading your message. If it works, if he is won over by such sentimental musings, I will be in awe of your cunning, but in all honesty, it seems like so much effort for some rent boy. If I have not made it clear before, simply wait until after supper. Request his presence in your room, any excuse will do. More tea, wine. Whatever you wish. When he enters your bedchamber, attempt to seduce him as you see fit, with the knowledge that if he refuses, you are entitled to anything you want from him. You own everyone and everything in that palace, in the whole kingdom. (Though I do caution you against using threats or violence; fear is not the best aphrodisiac.) I think of this force as the **final resort** , understanding if he were to come to you willingly, it would be much more pleasurable for you. But for heaven’s sake, hurry up and cut your teeth on this one, so I no longer have to be subject to your overly romantic delusions! Your virginal state will be the death of both of us if you do not act soon!_

_All my love,_

_Thomas_

On his desk, Thomas’s latest letter. Next to it, a small folded piece of parchment, featuring a delicate drawing. The servant boy had a name, it was signed in his tiny, boyish handwriting, under the art. A highly detailed illustration of the servant boy himself, pouring tea for Lafayette.

“John,” Lafayette said aloud to himself. It was a simple name, unassuming, quiet, and perfect. John’s artistic skills were not only quite astounding, but the level of care that clearly went into it, let Lafayette know that the servant-- John-- had seen Lafayette as closely as Lafayette saw him. It warmed him from the inside out, as if he had sipped hot cider on a winter’s night.

Thomas’s letter left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was unsure how to reply, if at all. It seemed as if his own brother was becoming a stranger.

But the words to John? Those flowed out of his quill, easy as a spring rain.

***

**Now**

Lafayette awoke from his stupor confused. His bed was empty. The pillows smelled like John and Alexander. Someone was banging on the door.

“Laf?” Thomas, calling through the locked chamber door. Lafayette untangled himself from the duvet, a little sad to see he had rumpled the sheets and blankets. Vowed he would fix it when he returned. He heard a key turning in the lock.

“I am here,” Lafayette said, appeared in the doorway. Thomas standing there with Miss Louise; she was holding a tray, adorned with a pitcher and silver dome.

“I have your lunch, your majesty,” she said, setting it down on the table. “I knocked, but you did not answer. Prince Thomas had the key, I hope it’s alright he opened the door.”

Lafayette held up his hand. “Of course, this is fine. I apologize for not answering. You are dismissed.” She curtsied once, then made her exit. Thomas pulled up a chair, sat opposite him. Watched Lafayette sit, ignore the food set in front of him.

“Brother, you need to eat,” he said softly.

“Where did you get a key?” Lafayette asked. Made no move for the food.

“General Washington. Please do not admonish him, I asked, was worried when you did not answer Miss Louise.”

“It is fine,” Lafayette said. “As long as it is just you. It is not as if I can be disturbed now, here, alone.” He winced.

“Please eat.”

Lafayette looked up at his brother. Worry etched on each line on his face.

“I am not hungry,” he grumbled. He stared at the silver dome in front of him. The shape reminded him a of a turtle, its sloped shell, the round handles its feet and head. “Oh. Oh no!” He sat up quickly, pushed away from the tables. “The turtles!” Took off for the garden. Thomas followed.

The wooden board John used to the cover the pond at night was still over them. Lafayette moved the board, worried about what he would find. Penelope, Muffin, Chester, and Sunny. All four, blinking in the sunlight, looking no worse for wear.

“What in the world is this?” Thomas asked, sounding slightly amused.

“John’s turtles,” Lafayette said quickly, looking around. He had not the first clue on caring for the creatures, knew that it was something John did during the day, when he was not around. “They must be fed; I do not know what they eat, how to...how to do this.”

An odd silence fell over the empty garden. One of the turtles sat on a rock, two were floating, the fourth swam to and fro. “What does John feed them?” Thomas asked. Peered over Lafayette’s shoulder at the pond.

“I am not sure,” Lafayette said, suddenly cursing himself for not paying better attention when John spoke of caring for them.

“Does Miss Louise know?” Thomas suggested gently, rubbed his upper back kindly. “Surely, she is the one who brings their food?”

Lafayette clasped his brother’s hand in thanks, strode back into the dining room. “Miss Louise?” he called. She poked her head out of their bedroom. He went to her, Thomas at his heels. “Do you know what John feeds the turtles? What do you fetch for them?”

But before she could answer, Lafayette realized there was someone else in the bedchambers. He rushed in, hoping against hope--

Instead of John or Alexander, two young servants, a boy and a girl, stripping the bed, gathering the dirty laundry from the basket in the corner. He stood for a horrified second, watched at they undid what he had left of both of them, destroyed the evidence they were ever there.

“Stop!” he roared, stormed into the room proper. Grabbed the bundle of clothing from the servant boy, snatched the sheet from the girl’s hand. Miss Louise gasped, Thomas said his name, but he didn’t care. How dare they touch John’s things without permission! How dare they come in this room, in their sacred space… “Stop. Leave this room, now.” His voice was loud, every word shook, and the two servants bowed, scurried out of the room. Lafayette threw the clothes on the half made bed, tugged at the sheet, trying to get it back in place.

“Who allowed this?” he demanded, growing frustrated as he realized the bed would never be back how it was. “Who let them in here?!”

Miss Louise curtsied, but when she spoke, her voice reminded Laf of how she sounded when he had been a child, when she was cross with him. Ever patient, but just a touch perturbed. “Your majesty, I brought them in here to assist me...”

“On my orders,” Thomas finished. Lafayette stared at him, aghast. “I thought perhaps if we cleaned the room, a fresh start, it would invigorate you.”

“No,” Lafayette said firmly, his gaze tightening. Surely Thomas meant well, could not understand. “No one is to be in here. No one is to disturb their things. No one is to touch a single item in these chambers without my express orders. Am I understood?”

A strange energy fizzled between the brothers. Thomas looked cold, for just a moment, as the weight of the Lafayette’s order fell between them. After the long moment passed, he bowed slightly, his shoulders stiff. “Forgive me, brother. I was merely trying to help. I will not overstep again.”

The king nodded curtly in response. “I wish to be left alone,” he said. “Do not disturb me, unless it is with news of their whereabouts. Any decisions regarding legislation or judicial proceedings are to be postponed until further notice. Unless it is an emergency or it pertains to them, I do not wish to hear of it. Am I understood?”

“Lafayette--”

“Am I understood?”

Thomas nodded again, quickly bowed, and left. Miss Louise turned to follow him, but Lafayette stopped her. “The food. For the turtles? Please?”

“Of course, your majesty. Anything for you?”

He shook his head. He had never felt less hungry in his life.

As he waited for her to return, he tried again with the bed. He managed to get the sheet laid down and the pillows more or less in their proper spots, but however it was John folded the blanket, tucked in the corners, simply confounded him. He grew more frustrated with every passing second. It seemed the more he worked at it, the worse it looked.

Giving up for the moment, he turned to their clothing. Even though they were garments that had been recently worn, needing laundering, he refused to just throw them back in the basket. Instead, he laid each piece flat on the bench to John’s vanity, smoothing the fabric as he went. Soft tunics and robes, billowing pairs of loose pants, a pair of breeches, even a long cloak. Once that was done, he went to back to the garden.

With the sunlight hitting the pond, all four turtles were swimming now, lazy laps to and fro. He watched them, in a trance, their tiny feet in the water, the dips of their heads and tails making small ripples over the surface.

When the King cried, his tears fell to the collar of his cloak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Then**

It was well past midnight. Thomas had written that he would arrive, that day, no later. Lafayette could not go through his coronation ceremony without his brother. He waited in the grand hall, pacing, a book in hand. Hated that he could not meet with John that evening. Hated even more that he could not speak of Thomas to John. 

_I urge you, dearest little brother, do not bother telling your love all about me. If what you say about him is true, and you wish to make him a permanent fixture in your bed chambers, I would hate for you to burden him with such a secret. My sordid existence had faded from the kingdom’s memory, and I prefer it that way. I desire to operate in secret, away from the public eye, so you can start your reign fresh, and unburdened by a bastard half brother…_

Not matter how much Lafayette begged through letters, Thomas was set. Lafayette loathed secrets, hated hiding such a major part of himself from the man he had come to love deeply over the past year, but he had to remain loyal to Thomas, respect his wishes and privacy. 

A blizzard raged outside. That had to be the reason for the delay. Another hour or so, Lafayette paced, ignored Miss Louise and General Washington’s recommendation that he retire early. He had to see Thomas’s safe arrival before he let himself sleep. 

Sometime past two in the morning, the guards let down the gate. Opened the front door. The man who just arrived stood in the door, backlit by the torchlight and moon on the snowfall. 

It had been over six years. 

Lafayette’s first impression of the man that was his brother was how tall he was. When he left, Lafayette had a good three inches on him. Now, they were equal heights. He wore his hair the same as always, in a cloud of loose curls around his head, but his hair had grown in both volume and length, looking like a sumptuous halo. The crown he would never wear. He wore an expensive traveling cloak in shades of maroon. His shoulders were capped in snow. Snow was melting in his hair. Above all, he looked exhausted and angry and a bit wary of his surroundings. 

“Thomas?” Lafayette came forward. Nervous. 

When Thomas’s gaze fell on him, his face softened. “Little brother!” he said, dropped his satchel, opened his arms. Lafayette fell into the hug.

Six years had been far too long. 

“I was so worried you would not make it!” Lafayette admitted, hugged him fiercely.

“No need for such silliness, Laf,” Thomas teased, pulled away to examine his face. They wore their facial hair differently, and Thomas’s nose was slightly longer, Lafayette’s cheek bones were sharper. But aside from these small, brushstroke differences, they could almost pass as twins. “With all the fanfare tomorrow, you would have hardly missed me.” 

“I could never have been crowned without you here,” Lafayette replied. “Never.”

“Never before has such a lie warmed my heart,” Thomas said. Something about his smile made Lafayette’s gut twist, just a moment, but he attributed it to a trick of the candle light, his own sleepy brain, his anxiety about the next day. “Show me to my room. I’ve forgotten the way.”

“You lie,” Lafayette teased back, their frivolous way with each other returning naturally, as if Thomas had been gone a few days instead of years. They walked, arm in arm, up the tower steps. A servant would bring Thomas’s trunk. 

“Did you wait for me all evening? I am touched, Lafayette. However did your little lover boy take having to give you up tonight?”

“John understood. Would have been more convincing if I could just tell him the truth, instead of these smoke and mirrors.”

“I have my reasons,” Thomas said. “In fact, I was hoping you might lead me to his quarters instead of my own. We look enough alike, surely he would not know the difference if I took a turn.” 

At Thomas’s words, Lafayette froze on the landing, suddenly taken aback. 

“Oh, dear brother, your face!” Thomas roared with laughter, slapped his own knee. “I am joking. Please, lighten up! Or has falling in love stolen your sense of humor?” 

“Sorry,” Lafayette said, cracking a smile. “I am very tired.”

Thomas continued to laugh, lowered his voice conspiracy. “Besides, he might be fooled while still clothed. Surely, once he laid eyes on my manhood--” He put on a high, coquettish voice. “Oh, King Lafayette, however did you grow so fast?!” 

Lafayette punched Thomas in the arm good naturedly. “Not only is such a lie…” They turned the corner, entered Thomas’s bedchambers. Aside from the fresh sheets and bedding, nothing had been changed in his absence. “He would have no comparison. As of yet.”

The King blushed as he admitted this aloud. Thomas stopped laughing, sat at the foot of the bed, looking shocked. 

“You have been courting this boy over a year, and you have yet to bed him?” he asked, incredulous.

“Not yet. No.” He blushed. “We have kissed.” 

“Oh. Oh this is beyond. Lafayette, the virgin king!” He kicked off snowdamp boots, lounged back on the bed. “Why the wait, brother? Not up to the task?”

“Do not tease me.”

“I am dead serious. Are you sure everything down there even works? Do you need me to stand in as a body double?” He was smirking again. Lafayette loved his brother dearly, but the thought of him touching his beloved John cast a dark shadow in his heart, even if it was in jest. 

“We wished to wait until we could have privacy. Intimacy. He does not deserve to be taken on floor of a library.”

Thomas’s brows furrowed. “He’s a servant, soon to be pleasure slave. Take him wherever you wish.”

“Not a slave,” Lafayette corrected. “I am freeing all the servants tomorrow. They will be paid employees, every single one.”

“You will free him?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.” Thomas yawned, stretched. “At this rate, you may die a virgin.”

Lafayette gripped the edges of his cloak, feeling slightly strange. Suddenly reluctant to share all the details of his plans with his brother. “It will be his choice,” he said quietly. “If he does not want to make love with me as a free man, then I do not deserve such a privilege in the first place.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You always were such a hopeless romantic.”

“Perhaps,” Lafayette acquiesced. “I love him, brother. And if tomorrow night goes as we have planned, I intend to fully show him the extent of my devotion.”

Another yawn. Thomas ran his hands through his own curls; the snow had melted in them. “Charming. Well, I am excited to hear all about your conquest, assuming you go through with it. Will you be needing any lessons on the subject? I am quite the expert.”

The wolfish look on his face gave Lafayette pause. He was quite sure by this point he wanted to give no more of John to Thomas; that perhaps, when Thomas saw how much John meant to him, his crass jokes would fade. 

“I have read enough on the subject, and John has experiences in such matters,” he replied primly. 

“Oh-ho!” Thomas jeered. Got up from the bed, went to his breakfast table where a pitcher of water waited. Poured a glass. “Finally, some uplifting information. Boys with experience in pleasures of flesh make the best whores, I have found. Well done, brother.” Tipped his water glass in a mock salute towards Lafayette before sipping. 

Lafayette stood up so quickly, his cloak rustled, his chair rattled on the floor, drawing Thomas’s gaze. “Do not call him that,” he said firmly, the deep tones in his voice startling himself. 

Thomas lifted an eyebrow. Sipped his water. 

“Do not call him that,” Lafayette repeated. 

“You have my word,” Thomas said slowly. Set his water glass down. “The hour is late, and surely we both have much to do in the morning.”

“I will take my leave.” Lafayette softened, reached for Thomas’s hand. “I apologize for my harshness. I am tired, and on edge.” But Thomas waved him off. 

“It is nothing. I am sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“I am glad you are here, brother.” 

Thomas smiled, lifted Lafayette’s hand to his lips, kissed his knuckles. “I am glad to be home.”

***

**Now**

The rest of the day and well into the evening, Lafayette puttered away in the garden. Miss Louise brought him a basket of whole vegetables. He was flummoxed on what to do at first, tossed a whole carrot into the pond, watched it bob and the turtles ignore it. Miss Louise sighed. 

“Your highness, if I may. I believe the vegetables must be cut to smaller pieces for them.” She touched his arm in gentle guidance. “I can have the kitchen send up cut vegetables from now on. John prefers to slice them himself, as he claims the turtles have preferences and needs to accommodate them.” 

“John slices their food himself?” Lafayette repeated, bother warmed and saddened by this information. Why did he not know this about his lover?

“Aye, your highness.”

Lafayette stared at the basket of food, the colorful array of peppers and carrots, the head of lettuce, the stale bread crusts. He had never chopped vegetables in his life. 

“Miss Louise, will you show me?” he asked, hating asking for help. Desperately needing it. She considered him over her spectacles, then without further comment, she went back into the chambers. Lafayette followed, the basket of turtle food over his arm. She went to a cupboard in the dining room, returned with a large flat wood board and two knives. 

The next hour, Lafayette found himself learning exactly how to chop the vegetables for the turtles. The carrots were sliced into little disks, then cut into quarters. The celery into small half-moon chunks. The bread he could just rip into smaller pieces. The lettuce needed special care, each leaf removed from the head. Rolled into a cylinder, like an imported cigar. Paper-thin slices, so the lettuce was shredded just so. Chiffonade. Julienne. Words that were both familiar and new. Tasted fresh on his tongue.

That hour or so was the most at peace he felt since he had discovered their departure. The steady, repetitive movements. The companionable quiet, only broken by Miss Louise’s soft directions. The sense of accomplishment as the pile of prepared vegetables grew. Even when he nicked himself with the tip of the blade by accident. 

The tapping of the blade on the wood soothed him.

“Well, it’s not bad for your first time,” Miss Louise said, examining his finished product. “Sunny might not eat the lettuce, he prefers the pieces to be slightly smaller, but he won’t starve.”

“Sunny,” Lafayette repeated. Picked up the board of turtle food, followed Miss Louise back out to the garden. 

“Yes,” she said. Pointed to one of them on the rock; his shell was a lighter shade of green than the others, and the pattern on it swirled, almost mimicking a sun. “That one, there.”

“I know all their names,” Lafayette explained. Began tipping the board, scattering the veggies and the bread into the pond. As the food flooded the water, all four of the creatures flocked to it. “I am so sorry, darlings, you must have been hungry.” He set the board down, watched them in the closest emotion he felt to happiness in the last day or so. “Which is which? I now know, he is Sunny. The others are Muffin, Penelope and Chester.”

“Penelope, she is the largest one. That dark green one there. Chester, you can always tell which one he is, he’s got the plain shell, and if there’s a patch of sun in this garden, he’ll find it. Muffin, she’s the little one.”

“John gave them very silly names,” Lafayette mused, sounding wistful and sad and faraway. 

Miss Louise smiled sadly. “Your John is an interesting person, indeed,” she said. “Your majesty, is there anything else I can help you with? If not, I’d like to retire to my room for my midday nap. I know I used to be able to keep up with you, when you were just a small sprout, but alas, those days are gone.” 

“You are welcome to retire, Miss Louise,” Lafayette said. “I am not in need of anything else at this moment.” He continued to watch the turtles. She touched the back of his hand, as if she were about to hug him, but then thought better of it. Gave a quick curtsey, then left him alone. 

The quiet in the garden soothed him. Just the birds beyond the garden walls, the splashing in the turtle pond. Lafayette did not get to spend as much time in the garden as he wanted; he often was off completing tasks and arrived to the inner chamber well after dark. John sometimes dragged him out here, to show him a project he had completed or a new, interesting flower he had grown. Lafayette did not always take in the sights, however, was often hypnotized by John’s beauty in the moonlight, how he glowed. He took for granted those moments. 

Suddenly, the charm of this garden, which he once thought of as shabby and quaint, dwarfed by the acres of royal gardens he himself could walk, day in and day out, overwhelmed him. He cursed himself for not paying attention to every detail, every second. Why hadn’t he looked closer? Moreover, why hadn’t he brought John out, walked him through his gardens? The stretches of rose-studded tunnels? The topiary maze? The lily ponds? 

“You are a coward,” he said aloud. To himself. To the turtles. To the sacred hallowed ground John once walked. 

For years, he had comforted himself with the notion that John liked being secluded. He was a shy, gentle person. Solitude and quiet suited him. And once Alexander came to be with them, he had everything he needed in these four walls, these small rooms. 

But what if he had been wrong?

What if they had not been taken, but instead, they had left? The thought startled him. No, no… They would never leave him. John would never leave the turtles. 

Or maybe, just maybe, John and Alexander had taken to freedom. Maybe they were better off wherever they were.

Without him.


	6. Chapter 6

** Then **

Waking up with John wrapped in his arms was an entirely precious experience. Lafayette lay there for an hour, at least, his beautiful lover curled up against him, his curls spilled all over the pillow in dark, wild waves. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and the light sounds of snores were adorable. Both men were still nude from the night before, and Lafayette revelled in every inch of their skin that got to touch. 

The night previous had been explosive. Genuine. Real. Better than anything Lafayette could have ever imagined. More beautiful and tender than any dream. More erotic and satisfying than any of the many, many fantasies he had entertained about coupling with John over the last year. Lafayette silently thanked their patience, that they waited to truly enjoy each other until they were ready. 

John shifted in his sleep, gave a little snuffling whine, nuzzled closer. Lafayette could not contain it any longer, he just had to kiss him. Gently pecked at his lips, once, twice, until John sighed, kissed him back, his mouth soft and warm from sleep.

“You’re up early, your highness,” he murmured after a few kisses. Lifted an eyebrow, fumbled under the blankets. “Very up, very early,” he teased, his hand finding Lafayette’s cock, already chubbed up from kissing and sleeping. 

The King sighed, surrendered to John’s talented hand for a moment, laying a kiss on his shoulder. “How could I sleep much longer? I thirst for you every moment I am not with you. Even in sleep.”

John giggled; it was a sweet, pretty sound, much too innocent for the things happening under the blanket. “You flatter me.”

“I love you,” Lafayette said, caught him in another kiss. Shifted so he was on top now, tugged John’s hand off, let their cocks rub together. The sensation new and exquisite. Loved the feeling of John’s body laid out under him. 

His John was the perfect map of contradictions. Silky skin over tight muscles. Sharp, heart shaped face, gentle brown eyes. Soft hair, even softer lips. Large, delicate hands. Manhood not nearly as sizeable as his own, but quite thick and weighty. A beautiful bundle of heat and sweetness. Every part of him unexpected and perfect. 

“King Lafayette,” he gasped as Laf entered him. He lifted his hips to meet him, every one of Lafayette’s thrusts pulling a quiet cry from his throat. When they came, they came together, a soft sweet melting feeling between both of them. 

After, they bathed, Lafayette not wanting to let John go. Arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on John’s shoulder. John laughed and teased him, dripped water from the washcloth down his back. “How shall I ever get clean with this nuisance wrapped around me?” he joked. 

“You do not need to be clean,” Lafayette responded. John swiped the cloth down his back. “Neither of us do. Let us stay in bed; I will make a mess out of you all day.”

“As tempting as that is, you have many obligations today, your majesty.”

Starting with breakfast with Thomas.

The King dressed, kissed John goodbye for the day, promised to see him for supper. Met Thomas in the dining room, found him already sitting in front of a pot of tea, a platter of fruit. His brother’s face lit up as he entered the room.

“Good morning, your majesty,” he greeted, standing up to bow, but his face was beaming, he smiled so bright. Lafayette waved off the formality, took his seat opposite from him. Felt his own smile spread across his face. 

“Brother,” he replied. Watched Thomas lift the teapot, pour him a cup first, then himself. He went to continue, to say something to fill the silence, but Thomas held up his hand this time, stopped him before he could speak.

“If I may, your highness. I want to say something.”

Lafayette nodded for him to continue. 

“I did some reflecting last night, after our last conversation. The night I arrived. And I want to formally apologize.” 

This statement surprised Lafayette so much, he set down his tea, watched his brother take on a look of embarrassment. 

“From the bottom of my heart, brother. I am truly, truly sorry I trivialized and bastardized your relationship with John. Not only did I fail to see exactly what he means to you, I dismissed your feelings and for that, I was very wrong. I hope you can forgive me, and we can put this past us.”

The apology sounded genuine, and Thomas’s voice so vulnerable, shame all over his face. Lafayette’s gaze softened, and he reached across the table for his brother’s hand. “Your apology is accepted, Thomas. All is forgiven.”

He looked up through his lashes, a curl falling in his face. “Tell me, as it has been on my mind. Did your evening go as planned? How did he take the news of his freedom?”

“Very well. He has chosen...to stay here, with me.”

A tentative smile from Thomas. “I take it you celebrated last night then?”

“We did…”

“Brother, if you wish to remain private about this matter, knowing how you feel about John, I would understand. You do not need to share any more.”

But the thing was, Lafayette did. Now that he knew Thomas understood his feelings for John went beyond lust, they were deep and real, he had to tell someone about the night previous, or he felt his heart might burst. Thomas was his best friend, closest confidant, and his elder brother.

He could tell him anything. 

“Could I...could I perhaps tell you?” Lafayette asked. 

“Brother, you can tell me anything and everything, whatever you wish, I am elated to hear all of it.”

So, over that breakfast, Lafayette spilled his heart, every detail his mind could remember about the night before. The perfect shade of blue John wore. How he told John he granted every servant, even him, his freedom, before anything started. The way his heart skipped when John said, no, pledged that he wanted to stay here with him. 

“Is it safe to assume you have rid yourself of your virginity, then?” Thomas teased, the mood having lifted. 

Lafayette’s grin widened. “Very safe to, indeed,” he replied. 

“How many times, then?” Sipped his tea nonchalantly. 

“Four, if you count this morning,” he admitted, suddenly bashful. 

“Good god; I guess he doesn’t mind if he can’t sit?” Thomas chortled.

“If I were being honest, I could have been with him all day. Well into this evening, too. If time were nothing, my energy infinite, and my flesh willing. Being with him was like eating for the first time after being starved all my life. Surely, Thomas, you have had this experience.”

“A good romp in the hay?” Thomas shrugged, picked at the muffin on his plate. Dug out a single blueberry. “I have had quite a few good lays in my life. I have never been in love, as you describe so ardently, so no, I have yet to experience this.”

“It will happen for you,” Lafayette said. “I know it will.”

Thomas’s eyes glinted in the morning light streaming through the window. “When it does, you will be the first to know.”

***

The rest of that winter, Thomas was an invaluable help to Lafayette. When he took the throne, there were many tasks and aspects to his position that he needed guidance on. Thomas helped assure him when he lacked confidence, brainstorm when he was stuck on an idea, make a gentle suggestion when he struggled. Thomas also helped him design John’s living quarters, a cozy love nest of sorts tucked away in the palace. A goodly chunk of his schooling was on architecture and design, two topics Lafayette knew virtually nothing about. So, when he went to Thomas with his ideas of how John could be kept hidden but still comfortable, his brother rose to the occasion. 

“I am sad that you put so much thought into this, only to never enjoy the fruits of your labor,” Lafayette remarked as they walked the half done apartment one evening. The walls to the garden were going up, the furniture being brought in. “Surely, you could come visit. Dine with us. John would love to meet you, the mastermind behind all this.”

Thomas froze in his steps. “You haven’t told him about me, have you?” he asked, looking suddenly nervous. 

“No, I have honored your request, despite how unreasonable it is. Look at me, brother.” Thomas lifted his eyes. “This secrecy is nonsense. Please, I beg of you, just one meal, one dinner. You and John would get on so well, I just know it. The two men I love best, meeting and talking and getting to know one another. Nothing would make me happier.”

A long, silent pause. “I will think on it,” Thomas finally said. 

***

The morning that John was to move into the inner chamber. Lafayette went to Thomas again. “Please, brother. Dinner tomorrow night. John will want to express his gratitude, discuss every detail--”

“I am not ready,” Thomas admitted. “And now I beg of you, Laf. Keep me, my existence, to yourself. For now.”

When Lafayette pressed him to know the reason for this secrecy, why the man he shared almost everything with could not know about him, his dearest friend, Thomas just looked saddened. Heartbroken. 

“Maybe one day, when the whole kingdom can accept me, then you can bring me to your lover, fully and out in the open.” His eyes sparkled with tears of shame, and Lafayette was remiss to bring it up again. 

“And if John asks who designed his home?”

Thomas shrugged. Stared at the floor. “Make up an answer. Take credit yourself if needed. We did do it together, after all.”

That afternoon, John, usually composed and quiet and reserved, raced from room to room, admiring every square foot, beaming with happiness. “Oh, my love,” he squealed, stopping to look at a painting of a ship on the ocean in the dining room. “Oh, it is perfect!”

“You like it?” Lafayette confirmed nervously. Hated the secrecy. A necessary evil. Was worried the rooms would feel less like a cozy home and more like a prison. 

“I love it!” John wandered out into the center garden courtyard. Took in the flowers, the bench, the little pond. “I love all of it. The little pond is perfect!”

Lafayette came behind him, hugged him tightly. “I thought we might get some fish?” John spun in his arms, his face completely lit up.

“Not fish, my love. Turtles!” Kissed him forcefully, every ounce of gratitude and happiness in the kiss. “Please, can we get some turtles?”

“Anything you want, little one.” 

They wandered back into the dining room. John sighed, looked around. The place had been beautiful and perfect before. With him finally there, however, it was now complete. 

It was now home. 

“You thought of everything,” John noted. 

Lafayette smiled, but deep in his heart, wished he could tell him the whole truth. 

***

** Now **

Lafayette had refused to leave their rooms in over a fortnight. Miss Louise brought him his meals, but did not linger. General Washington came to the door several times, implored the King to receive him so they could talk privately. Lafayette refused. The only person he permitted entrance to the Inner Chamber was Thomas. 

His brother was a comfort to him during those dark days. He would update Lafayette on the happenings in the palace, quickly, efficiently. Brought him papers that needed his signature. Things were, thankfully, mostly calm, and if anyone aside from members of the court were concerned that Lafayette had all but disappeared from the public eye, Thomas did not elaborate. Everything ran smooth enough, and for that Lafayette was grateful. 

The best part of Thomas’s visits was Thomas was willing to sit, listen for hours, letting Lafayette reminisce. About John, about Alexander, and his life with them. His love for them. How much he missed them. So many memories, mostly sweet and sensual. Through their conversations, Lafayette got to pretend they were there, that he was living through these moments again. Thomas asked gentle questions, listened with rapt attention, laughed with him, even shed a tear when appropriate. He would arrive usually right before lunch, take his leave before supper. 

One such day, Thomas had left. Lafayette waited in the ugly silence. Worried about his kingdom. Missing Alexander. Longing for John. He was so grateful for Thomas’s assistance in running everything, glad there were no hiccups so far. 

When Miss Louise arrived with his supper that night, she was not alone. 

“General Washington?” Lafayette greeted, going to stand. Suddenly aware he was wearing rumpled robes that were at least two days old, his hair was unwashed and a frizzy mess, and his feet were bare. Washington bowed, waited until Miss Louise had set down the tray and exited before taking a seat opposite him. 

“Your majesty, if I may?” Lafayette nodded, gestured for him to sit. There was really no use trying to send him away. “Please, do not wait to eat on my account,” he said as Lafayette made no move for the tray. Under the dome, however, was barely anything for him. A plain sandwich and a small salad. Mostly the tray was vegetables for the turtles. He would wait until Washington left. He did not want the general to see the king slicing vegetables like a scullery maid. 

“Why are you here?” Lafayette asked flatly. 

“We must speak, your majesty. It is about the search for John and Alexander, and I believe--”

Lafayette held up his hand, cut him off. “All information should be given directly to Thomas, if needed. I have empowered you and him to act on my behalf.”

“That is the problem, your highness. I have reason to believe…” He paused, cleared his throat. Waited until Lafayette stopped staring at the vegetables, looked back up at him instead. “I have reason to believe that perhaps what has happened to them may involve someone inside this palace, so I wish to speak to you and only you about this.”

Lafayette frowned. Picked up his fork, but did nothing with it. “Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my brother as well.”

“And what if Thomas is involved?” Washington suggested, voice as casual as if he were mentioning the weather. 

The fork clattered to the table. “The bias this kingdom has had against Thomas has existed since he was child, and frankly, I am quite tired of it. Thomas is my brother, my closest friend, my trusted advisor, and I take offense to the suggestion that he would have anything to do with their disappearance.”

“Forgive me, your majesty. It was not my intention to suggest that. I would simply feel more comfortable speaking to you and only you about this.”

Eyes tight, still frowning, Lafayette nodded for him to continue. 

“Two nights ago, a servant approached me. Her demeanor was...nervous. She said she was seeking an audience with you, that she had valuable information regarding the night that John and Alexander were taken. Those were her exact words. ‘Taken.’ I directed her to speak with Prince Thomas, but she was insistent. She would speak to only you. I told her I would try. Well, the next morning, when I went to find her. To speak with her. The other servants said she never reported to her post that morning. We pressed, looked for her. I even sent one of my most trusted men, Hercules, to her house in the village. Her home had been cleared out. She has vanished.”

Lafayette listened to this story, nodded. It all sounded mundane and uninteresting to him.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What should I do, your highness?” 

Lafayette shrugged. “Continue your search as needed. Direct all information to Thomas, until they have been found.”

“When are your plans to...return?”

Lafayette almost flew into a rage in that moment. He would not, could not, face the day until they were back home safe. 

“When they are found.” Breathing hard, trying not cry or yell. 

“And if they are not? Or...if they are not found alive?”

The King stood up so fast, his cutlery fell to the floor. “You are dismissed, general.”

Washington stood too, holding up his hands in defense. “I do not mean to upset you, your highness, but you have to prepare for the fact they might not return, they might not ever be found, and your kingdom, your people, all need you.”

“You are dismissed,” Lafayette repeated. 

“Saying it aloud, does not mean I wish it, or think it. But, your majesty. We are doing all we can. It has been over a month.”

“Do not return to me until you have concrete, real information,” Lafayette hissed. 

With what looked like immense sadness in his eyes, Washington bowed again. Took his leave. 

The King was no longer hungry. With rage in his heart, in every one of his movements, he took out the cutting board, chopped the turtle’s vegetables. He had gotten quite good at it, was quicker and more precise than ever before. Even angry, he did a masterful job. He tipped the veggies into the pond, made his way to bed. 

Lay in the dark for hours. 

***

Another week passed. Lafayette ate his meager meals. Lafayette laid in bed. Lafayette chopped food for the turtles. Lafayette met with Thomas, whiled away the hours, talking about before. 

Lafayette tended the garden. Lafayette trimmed back the ivy with a pair of shears he found in a basket of John’s tools. Lafayette wiped down the rocks. Lafayette spent hours in the garden, missing them desperately. Longing for them. The closest he felt to John was during those hours in the garden, toiling away, talking to the turtles. Even more so than he felt speaking to Thomas. 

In the garden, no matter how empty it seemed, was the best source of comfort in those dark days. 

It was day forty-two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Then**

The addition of Alexander Hamilton to the inner chamber had been its own special adventure. What had started out as rocky and tense very quickly morphed into something new, something that had given the King pause at first. 

“Are you jealous?” Thomas asked him over tea, as Lafayette explained the situation. How John and Alexander went from wary to antagonistic to cautious to somehow, against all odds, kissing. How when John told him about the kiss, in bed that very evening, he had stammered, looked shy and worried. Lafayette did not feel betrayed, not quite, but he was...concerned.

“I am not sure,” he admitted. “What would you do?” 

Thomas stirred his tea, took his time nibbling at a scone. Considered the question. Let the silence build. “I do not think my advice is applicable in this scenario.”

“I still would like to hear it.”

“Let me preface this by acknowledging that your dynamic with John is unlike any of my relationships, but take what I say with a grain of salt. Not only would I find such behavior on his part unacceptable, I would seek to grant him a consequence as soon as possible.” 

Lafayette set his tea cup down. “Consequence?”

“Mmmhmm. And then, I would be doing everything in my power to reassert my dominance within the relationship, in a way that Alexander could observe as well. Stake my claim, as the case may be.” 

Trying to keep his face straight and his voice calm, Lafayette pressed on. “Speak more of this consequence.”

“Nothing major. You’d have to be creative.” Thomas grinned at him over his teacup. “Such a consequence could be erotic and lighthearted, but still have the intended effect of deterring him from future bad behavior.”

Something that always puzzled Lafayette about his brother was how he conducted his romantic and sexual affairs. How a man who could be so compassionate and caring towards most people could speak of an (albeit hypothetical) partner almost as if they were a pet… It chilled him.

The rest of the morning, he mulled over Thomas’s words. Not so much the consequence part, but about staking his claim. His dominance. Demonstrating to Alexander that John belonged to him, that their relationship was strong and ironclad. So, he took his work to the inner chamber that day, set up shop in the library. Alexander was none too happy to see him, greeted him with a noncommittal, bland pleasantry.

John, however, was nonplussed. Seemed to see right through his facade. That his flimsy excuse of auditing his lessons, was exactly that. An excuse. However, as Lafayette kept at it, spent more waking hours in the inner chamber, he began to see...

He saw how Alexander was with John, drawing him out of his shell, making him laugh, building his confidence. He saw the easy way they both laughed. He saw Alexander’s quick wit, his sharp mind, his unbridled passion for an array of topics. 

And instead of jealousy, his feelings transformed. Softened around the edges. Snow melting in the spring sun. Alexander’s presence made John happy. John’s happiness made Lafayette happy. And Alex had a charm all his own, one that definitely captured Lafayette’s attention. He could never compete with the deep, strong feelings he had for John, but he certainly fit into their lives nicely. 

When they invited Alexander into their bed, nothing and everything changed all at once. Sharing something so private and vulnerable with a third person was not only erotic and enjoyable, it was emotionally exciting as well. Lafayette loved watching, loved seeing Alexander take their boy apart. Loved seeing John melt for another man, but then crawl over to him for more. Loved the contrast, the spark, the chemistry. 

Most of all, loved giving John everything he ever wanted. 

***

**Now**

Day seventy-eight. Or was it seventy-nine? Nothing really mattered. Every day without John, without Alexander, was useless empty endless awful. If Lafayette did not have to feed the turtles or water the roses, he would have laid in bed all day. All week. All month. The rest of his life. 

Washington tried to see him again. Several times. He refused. Even turned Miss Louise away. Thomas brought his meals now. Not that he ate very much. Nothing appealed to him. He could choke down whatever meager dish Thomas brought him, twice a day. 

Wine, on the other hand, he had no trouble swallowing. No, not enough to get drunk. Just enough to take the edge off, make him relaxed enough for sleep. Because, aside from feeding the turtles and reading through his box of love letters from John, sleeping was all he did. Perhaps once every few days he would climb into the bath, at Thomas’s insistence. Thomas had stopped asking him for his advice on matters concerned with governing. Sometimes he had papers for him to sign. More often than not, he would leave Lafayette alone. Which is how he liked it.

The few times Washington came to the door, told him the court needed him, implored him to serve his kingdom, Lafayette just ignored him. Told him, “Thomas is taking care of everything.”

Then on day seventy-eight, maybe seventy-nine, there came a knock on the door the king could not just ignore. 

“Your majesty,” General Washington’s voice rumbled. “The princesses are here from Schuyler’s kingdom, seeking an audience with you.”

This caught Lafayette off guard, but he quickly gained his composure. “Thomas will receive them; let them know I am ill and not seeing--”

“That lie might work on some, your majesty, but not us,” called a different voice. 

“For heaven’s sake, Peggy, what part of ‘subtle’ did you not understand?” said a second voice. 

“Princess Peggy? Princess Angelica?” Lafayette said, puzzled. 

“Princess Eliza is here as well, your highness,” said Eliza. There was a hint of a smile in her voice. 

“And to answer your question, I was done being subtle after I heard rumors of his kingdom threatening ours, dear sister,” Peggy hissed. This left Lafayette even more puzzled than before. 

He cleared his throat, mustered up his calmest, deepest, steadiest voice. “Princesses, I must implore you, I am currently indisposed, all inquiries and business, both official and informal, can be directed to Prince Thomas. Now, if you please, I bid you all good day.”

There was a tense pause. “Should I just break down the door?” Peggy stage whispered. 

“Peggy!” said Angelica, scandalized. 

“Your highness,” Eliza implored, speaking over her sisters. “I implore you. We seek an audience with you, and you alone.”

Something about this request, the sincerity in her voice, her calm clarity rising above Peggy’s showboating and Angelica’s exasperation struck Lafayette. He sighed. 

“Give me a few minutes, princesses,” he said, then dragged himself to the bathing chambers. Did not have time to shave or bath, ran a comb through his hair and tugged it back. Found some clean robes that were only slightly wrinkled.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was how Washington tried to hide his surprise at his appearance, but his stoic face slipped for just a moment. “Your majesty, you look well,” he said slowly as he stepped in, presented the princesses with a flourish of his arm. 

“Well then, I look better than I feel,” Lafayette admitted. 

“He’s a liar, you look horrible, and either you or this room smells horrid!” Peggy exclaimed, practically barging into the sitting room, eyeing the table piled with dirty dishes and empty wine bottles. Angelica placed a hand to her forehead and looked exasperated, but Eliza curtised, made to sit at the dirty table. 

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” she said. Angelica followed suit. General Washington remained at the door while Lafayette sat across from them. Peggy paced next to the table like an agitated cat. Lafayette could not bring his eyes to look at them too closely, their beauty and freshness and overall life making the room seem grayer, his heart heavier. He stared at his hands folded on the table instead.

Eliza continued, ignored his somber demeanor. “We were alarmed to hear you were ill, but we were hoping you could discuss with us a delicate matter.”

“Good god, Eliza, stop with the pleasantries, cut to the chase!” Peggy practically exploded. “Are the rumors true?” 

Lafayette’s brow furrowed, and he looked up. All three princesses and Washington were staring at him. 

“Rumors?” he repeated.

“What my sister means, your highness, is there has been some alarming talk…” Angelica explained. “Some saber rattling, if you will. Among the lords and ladies of both of our courts. Regarding a possible conflict between our kingdoms.”

This had his attention. It was the first he had heard of such a thing. “I put no stock in rumors, dear princesses,” he said simply, but their words troubled him. 

“Nor do we, however, this seems quite...urgent.” Angelica continued. 

“They are speaking of a treasure that has been stolen,” Eliza added. She looked around the rooms. It occured to Lafayette that they did not know about John and Alexander’s disappearances, and that perhaps this was what she spoke of, but he could not bring himself to say it aloud. 

“I know nothing of such rumors, and I would encourage the three of you to leave the gossip to our courts.” He cleared his throat. “I thank you for your visit, and welcome you to stay in the palace, as your journey may have been arduous in this weather.” It had snowed a few days prior. “General Washington, have the staff make up their rooms in the guest wing.” The princesses clearly did not care for this dismissal, but left without complaint (aside from Peggy glowering at him over Eliza’s shoulder.) 

Blessed silence and he was alone again.

***  
Thomas did not come see him the next three days or so, but Lafayette hardly noticed. It snowed again, and the turtles needed tending to.

He had another conversation with General Washington through the door. “Perhaps they know something, your majesty,” he said, but Lafayette brushed him off. 

When Thomas finally returned to him, he seemed to be in an odd mood. Distracted, but almost giddy. Amped up. For a moment, Lafayette forgot his own woes. Wondered if perhaps Thomas was excited to see the princesses again. Perhaps there was something there between him and Eliza. The thought warmed him. It was the only positive feeling he had in weeks. So the next day, when Thomas asked him to dine with him and the sisters, Lafayette agreed. Perhaps, if his own loves were gone, if his own heart were broken, he could at least watch love blossom for his brother. 

He spent the day getting ready. Tried to feel better, feel less empty. Took a long, hot bath. Shaved, trimmed his beard. Combed his hair. Sent Miss Louise to pick him out a more formal outfit. Bring down his crown. 

As he stood in front of his looking glass, examined his appearance, he felt more like an imposter than ever. When he smiled, it looked like a mask.

He hoped no one could see behind the facade. 

He left the inner chamber. Took himself to the great hall for supper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Then**

The royal court was getting restless about this one, small thing. 

King Lafayette, at the ripe old age of 24, was not married, engaged or betrothed. Not to a princess, or a duchess, or a lady of any kingdom, anywhere. Comments about his supposed lack of love life had gone from quiet, hushed gossip to blatant questions and downright brazen rudeness. Those in his inner circle: Thomas, General Washington, did their best to quell any rumors and stave off any major concerns, but it was getting to a boiling point. 

“Have you considered finding a fiance with a similar proclivity as you, entering into an arrangement?” Washington suggested gently one day. “Surely, there is a princess or duchess with an eye for fellow ladies. You could have a public, political marriage and continue to conduct your affairs with John and Alexander behind closed doors.”

And while Lafayette liked the sound of that, he both was not sure where to begin looking for such an arrangement, and the idea of lying to his people did not appeal to him whatsoever. 

It was Thomas who suggested the ball. He ran with Washington’s suggestion, instructed Lafayette to invite some eligible princesses, get to know them. Surely one would work out.  
He had nothing to lose he thought, oddly calm as he crafted several handwritten invitations to the nearest three kingdoms. 

When King Philip Schuyler responded, Thomas pressed him to formalize the invitation, set everything in motion to begin planning the actual event. Lafayette began the process of planning the ball, handed off the responsibilities to the appropriate staff members. Thomas shadowed him, made little suggestions about the decor, the menu, his outfit, the music. 

He had plenty to say about Lafayette telling Alexander and John about the plans as well. “Wait until the evening before,” he said. “There is no use in upsetting them, having them upset for weeks.”

“When they find out I have hid it from them…?”

Thomas’s face was straight and calm. “Why would they find out?” 

***

**Now**

Lafayette hoped dinner with the Schuyler sisters would be at best, pleasant, and at worst, short. It was a private affair, at least, a table meant for over two dozen, set for just five. Himself at the head, Angelica to his right, Thomas to his left, Eliza next to Thomas, Peggy across from her. The kitchen, having heard the king was finally feeling better from his “mysterious illness,” outdid themselves with the menu as almost a celebration. First course was a rich shellfish stew accompanied by little buttered toasts. Second course fresh green salads, dotted with bright bursts of pomegranate seeds. Main course was a delicious cut of steak, cooked to a perfect medium rare, dripping in herb butter. The meal was decadent, heavy, and filling. Perfect as a blizzard raged outside, the wind rattling the stained glass windows.

For what it was worth, Thomas was a fantastic host, entertaining the table with stories, anecdotes, jokes. The princesses laughed, traded tales of their own, asked questions. If any of the trio suspected Lafayette was out of sorts, they masked it. It was almost as if this one, quiet, homey supper was enough to erase the tension from days before.

On the fifth course, the fruit and cheese plate served before dessert, Thomas turned his attentions fully to the ladies, flattering the three of them, asking them questions of their homes, complimenting their hair, their dresses. Lafayette had been staring at his wine glass, feeling empty and tired, when he heard a sentence that caught his attention.

“Princess Angelica,” he practically purred. “That bangle on your wrist is exquisite. The gold and the color of the sapphires just look stunning against your complexion.” Lafayette’s first thought was Thomas needed to turn his charm to Eliza, that Angelica was spoken for, he was wasting his time, when he lifted his eyes to look at what they all noticed.

“This?” Angelica said, waving her hand carelessly. The piece in question, a solid gold bangle, sparkling with inset sapphires of crystal clear blue, glinted in the candlelight. It was one of many pieces on her arm, all varying tones and weights of gold.

Lafayette’s heart practically stopped.

No, it could not be. It simply couldn’t. An odd silence fell over the table, and Lafayette realized a few things. He was staring at Angelica, gazing at the bangle, as if hypnotized. Eliza and Peggy were looking at the bangle too. Angelica broke the silence, thanked Thomas for his kind words.

But Thomas did not reply.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lafayette noticed Thomas was not looking at Angelica, or the bangle, or Eliza. Thomas was staring straight at him.

As if waiting.

***

Lafayette managed to choke down the last two courses, unable to stop himself from sneaking looks at the bangle glittering on Angelica’s arm. He knew as soon as supper concluded, he had to speak with Angelica, privately, examine the piece of jewelry closely. See that it was, indeed, not John’s. And he could continue to move on. 

As the sisters rose to retire, Lafayette requested he speak to Angelica. Thomas, watching him just as close, bid him good night. Made his exit. Angelica studied the king. “May my sisters remain, your highness?” she requested. 

“I would prefer to speak with you alone, princess,” he said, and as Angelica considered, Peggy butted into the conversation.

“Anything you have to say to one of us, you can say to all of us.” Her tone fiery, already on the defensive, ready to resort from a friendly supper to rising to the defense of their kingdom. 

“Peggy,” Eliza began, but Lafayette just shook his head sadly. 

“It will be brief,” he promised. “Princess Angelica, might I have a closer look at the bangle my brother admired?” 

The question seemed to catch everyone off guard. Appearing puzzled, she nodded, slid the jewelry from her arm, set it in his waiting hand. This close, next to the roaring fire, it was unmistakable. The intricate engraving. The perfectly cut and polished sapphires, bluer than any sky. The highly polished gold. The weight of it in his hand. His heart was beating in his throat as a cascade of memories descended. Meeting with the royal artisan to design the piece. Placing it in the gift box. John’s eyes as he opened the box. How it looked against his skin. How John clung to him in the dark. 

Somehow, by the grace of god, perhaps, he managed to keep his voice steady, even though his mouth felt lined by cotton. “Princess, where did you get this?”

Despite his careful modulation of his voice, perhaps due to the tense looks from Peggy, or the maybe the tight look in his own eyes, Angelica folded her arms and looked suspicious. “I have had it for ages, I am sure. I do not purchase or design my own jewelry, and I certainly do not pack my own luggage. I have more pressing matters than the origins of baubles.” She held out her open hand, expecting it back. 

Lafayette almost recoiled. He would not, could not-- 

“This bangle belongs to John,” he said. The shake he so dreaded crept back into his voice. “How did it come to be in your possession?” 

Peggy burst out laughing. “Is that your missing treasure?” she asked. “A bangle?”

“I am sure it was an honest mistake,” Eliza offered. “Perhaps it had been misplaced and got mixed up with Angelica’s belongings.”

“Or maybe whatever junky costume jewelry you gift to your whore isn’t as one-of-a-kind as you pretend?” Peggy spat scathingly, making Angelica recoil and Eliza say “Peggy!” 

Lafayette did not react, the room was shimmering. How did it get there? If the bangle was here, where was John?

“Margarita, that is absolutely uncalled for, I am sure it was simple misunderstanding.”

“Like hell!” Peggy retorted, her hands balled into fists. “He was ready to start a war over a missing trinket?”

Angelica ignored her. “Please, your majesty, return the bracelet to John, send my apologies and regards.”

The King continued to stare down at the bangle. Turned it so in the light. Firelight. The room, the bangle, the fire, the princesses. Such sights went blurry with his tears. 

“This I cannot do,” he said stiffly. “John, and Alexander--” He practically choked on the next words, his voice cracking. “They are missing.” 

With that, he broke down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

**Then**

“How did they take it?” Thomas asked him the night after he told the boys about the ball. The ball happening that very evening. 

Lafayette grimaced. “Not well at all,” he admitted. “Alexander was more or less understanding, encouraging.” Thomas nodded, as if he understood as well.

“And John?” 

In a bit of exasperation, Lafayette blew a wayward curl out of his face. Looked defeated. “His reaction was...less than ideal?”

Concern on every line of Thomas’s face. He poured more tea for his brother, touched the back of his hand in comfort. “Did you not tell him of your actual plan? To feel out a princess for a sham marriage? There are rumors about one of the sisters--”

“I did not say these things,” Lafayette explained. “I did not want him to think I was ashamed of our relationship. That hiding in plain sight is the answer.” He sipped his tea. “The more I think on this, the more I want something to work. Perhaps laws can be changed, perhaps we can find a way.”

Thomas regarded him. Looked intrigued. “And an heir, dear brother?” he asked. 

“If...if such a thing were to transpire... An adoption? Or perhaps,” he grinned at Thomas. “A nephew?” 

His face was calm, but Thomas did not return the smile. “And what of Alexander? Convincing the royal court and your people to accept their king taking a husband rather than a wife will be a large enough task. But two husbands may be impossible.”

Lafayette’s head was already swimming with possibilities. He was fond of Alexander, cared deeply about him, was attracted to him on a superficial level. And he loved Alexander because John loved him, and would do anything to make John happy. 

“I envision that Alexander would be part of the arrangement, but not in the official, formal capacity that John would be,” he admitted. 

“You really love that boy, hmmm?” Thomas asked. 

“I think we both know this.”

Thomas drained his teacup. “I think we _can_ find a way, little brother,” he said. “And it is my promise, that I will be by your side, helping you every step of the way.”

Despite Thomas’s reassuring words, Lafayette’s heart felt heavy as he dressed for the ball that evening. How he longed to fetch John, go to Alexander. Dress them both in finery, take them to the ball with him. The mental image of entering the grand hall, John on his arm, together for all to see, overwhelmed him. He swayed in place, imagining the scene. John in complementary shades of lighter green and gold. His delicate hand on his arm. Oh, he would outfit his love in silks and jewels and gold. John would drip in gems. Shimmering with every step, every gesture. A hushed, awed silence in the ballroom as they waltzed. Alexander there too, eyes sparkling, smiling, seated to John’s right at supper. 

The daydream, this vision, was so powerful, so real, Lafayette was halfway to the inner chamber, ready to shed the lies, ready to bring it forward, make it real. Everyone else be damned. 

“Brother!” Thomas’s voice down the hall. “Where are you going? You look magnificent, green truly is your color. We have but an hour before the opening of the ball and the Schuyler sisters have arrived, we must greet them.”

“What if…” Lafayette trailed off. Looked longingly down the hallway. “What if I were to bring them?”

“Who? Oh, John and Alexander?” Thomas waved him off. “I suppose if you want to. I do believe two gentlemen of their standing may feel out of place at a royal ball, but…” He shrugged. “I do not see what it will accomplish aside from distracting you.” 

Lafayette frowned, and considered. 

“Would they even know how to act at such an event?”

The question set him on edge. Thomas knew nothing of them, not really. Alexander might not be a royal, but he was far from stupid, and would have no issue fitting in. He could hold his own. And John had been raised in a well-to-do family, had finer manners and a graceful way about him that many people born in a higher station failed to replicate. However, it might be unkind to spring such a thing on them both, with no warning nor preparation. 

No, he would present them at their own ball. Already, the cogs in Lafayette’s brain were turning. He would throw a ball in John’s honor with the express purpose of presenting him, debuting his love and their relationship. That ball would be bigger, more splendid, opulent, extravagant. 

After supper, before dancing, he would stand, and in front of everyone, announce his engagement to John Laurens. There would be hours of waltzes, music, champagne, a feast, everything…

But first, he had to propose to John. Before that, he must speak with Alexander, seek his blessing and consent. And before that, he had to change the law.

And yet, before all of that, he had to get through this evening. He smiled at his brother, thinking of his surprise and glee when he told him of his plans. Such a secret bloomed in his heart and warmed him.

“You are right, Thomas,” Lafayette said, smiling. “Everyone would need time to prepare. It would be unkind to spring this on them. Come, let us greet the princesses.” 

Arm in arm, they made their way to the throne room. Thomas spoke, but Lafayette barely heard him. Instead, his mind was full of plans. A ring, what he would say, what they would wear. He would fill the room with flowers. 

A gold ring, set with the biggest sapphire he could find. 

***

**Now**

Lafayette lay in their bed, holding the bangle aloft, turning it, watching the candlelight glint off the sapphires. Since that supper with the Schuylers, this was the only time he allowed himself the privacy of brooding. Of losing himself to his thoughts and his sadness. That golden hour just before sleep, laying in bed, staring at the bangle, remembering, missing, longing…

His return was slow and quiet. 

He still was not his complete self. He might never be. He still tended the turtles. But he slowly reclaimed some of his duties. Appeared in the throne room and in front of the court. Met with members of his staff. Took some of the load back from Thomas. All day, the bangle tucked lovingly into a fold in his robes, only to be taken out and studied right before he slept, every night. 

Angelica returned to her kingdom. Peggy and Eliza stayed. Eliza was there as an advisor, a guide, and a diplomat. Peggy joined Washington and his group in an effort to locate John and Alexander, her fire and passion reinvigorating the band of men. Lafayette suspected she had ulterior motives, someone in the court or palace had caught her eyes, but he would always appreciate and admire her help. 

The King’s days passed like this:

Every morning he would rise with the sun, choking on the memory of last night’s dream. Shrouded, beautiful ghosts. John’s eyes, his lips, his hands, his arms, his mouth, his body, his warmth, his laugh, over and over and over. Alexander visited him in sleep too, not as often. The three of them together. One bed. Warmth. Their smiles. John holding Alexander through a storm. The king would lay in the sun drenched room, light pouring in the from the skylight. Often he would weep, missing them with every cell in his body. 

Eventually, when the tears subsided, he would rouse himself. Bathe. Eat breakfast alone. 

The day would begin. He would meet with Washington, Peggy, and their second in command, a competent man named Hercules. No news, no leads, no signs, nothing. He would meet with anyone else he needed. Eliza was a gem, stood by his side, guided him to the task when he needed it, turning people away when his heart could not take it. They became close friends, her calm presence and steady hand a very great comfort to him. Perhaps the only comfort. He often thought, as he watched her deal with problems with such compassion and patience, she would make an excellent queen. He cursed his own preferences. There was a time he hoped Thomas would court her, but that seemed a lost cause. 

Thomas was distracted these days. His schedule seemed erratic. He missed lunch with Lafayette more often than not. He wandered into the palace late, left for his manor early. Dark circles bloomed under his eyes, but he often smiled to himself. Several times, Lafayette caught him staring at him. A calculating, cold, waiting stare.

Since the evening of the bangle, there was shift, and Lafayette felt something odd, something off. He preferred not to dwell on it, continue to distract himself with getting back into the rhythm of ruling. 

Every evening, after supper, he would retire to the inner chamber. Allowed himself to open the wooden box he kept the letters from John in. Select just one folded letter. Unfold it carefully. A different one every night. Read and reread and reread it, until he felt tired enough to sleep. 

One night, he picked the first one. He had to hold it away from his face, so tears would not drip on it, run the ink, ruin the words. Small, tiny, delicate. The best part of my day is when I see you. “Oh John,” he whispered into the dark. “Oh, my love, my darling. Wherever you are...” He could not think of the next words, the tears stole his tongue. It mattered not, no one was listening. 

It was day one hundred and four.  
***

Another morning. Another empty breakfast. Lafayette forced himself to choke down the dry toast, the cup of black tea. Tried to focus on reading the document in front of him, a decree on the state of their navy, but the words were blurring. He was especially tired this morning, having woken in the middle of the night, roused by a terrifying dream. John and Alexander, locked in a room he could not find. Being tortured behind a door, their screams echoing down the hall. After waking, he lay in the dark for hours, his heart racing. 

He fought to keep the memory of the nightmare at bay. Sipped his tea. Read the document. 

A knock at the door. “Your highness?” General Washington’s voice through the door. 

Lafayette opened the door. “Good morning, General.” Washington bowed, hurried into the room. He looked troubled. “Please sit. Tea?”

“No thank you, your majesty,” he said quickly. “We must speak. It is urgent.”

Hardly looking at him, Lafayette nodded for him to continue. 

Washington cleared his throat. “I have received a letter.” He laid it on the table in front of the King. “I have every reason to believe it is authentic. However. You need to read it.”

Lafayette picked up the letter. Unfolded it. One page, just a few short sentences. Familiar, looping, ornate script despite the succinct lines. 

_Gen. Washington --_

_If this letter finds you, John and I are in need of help. A man named Thomas Jefferson, claiming to be the crown prince and King Lafayette’s brother is holding us in his home. He says Lafayette is engaged, ordered our execution. It is unclear whom we can trust. Our situation is desperate and dangerous. It grows more dire by the day. John may not last much longer. I beg of you, trace this letter, and send help._

_\--A. Ham_

Letter in hand, Lafayette stood up so fast the table rattled, which rattled the china.

“Where did you get this?” he demanded, waving the letter.

“Our source must remain anonymous,” Washington said calmly. “Can you verify its authenticity?”

“What does this mean? ‘John may not last much longer’?”

“Can you verify its authenticity?” Washington repeated, not engaging with the King’s inquiry. 

Lafayette looked closely at the letter. Alexander’s distinct cursive, slightly sloppier than usual, as if he dashed the note off quickly. In secret. 

“This is his hand, I am sure,” he whispered. His veins turned to ice. “Where is it from?”

“Someone I trust,” Washington assured him. “We must act now, your highness.”

Lafayette nodded, folded the letter, hand trembling. “I agree. We must speak to Thomas immediately, let him know a kidnapper is impersonating him. What are their demands? Money? Negotiation?” He began to dress, pull on his boots. He would give anything, anything--

“Your highness, if I may. We must consider the possibility, the likelihood…” 

The King paused, looked his general face on. “Yes?”

“Thomas, may very well be involved. If this letter is telling the truth.”

A strange, absurd moment. Lafayette almost broke into laughter. His brother? His best friend? Involved? “Out of the question,” he scoffed.

“Please, your majesty. Let me and my men search his manor. If we find nothing, you will both have my deepest apologies.” 

“His manor was not searched before?”

“There was no need. It is the only part of the palace grounds we neglected.”

The ice running through his veins turned to magma, burning hot. He finished pulling on his cloak. He wanted his sword. 

“You will search. I will accompany you. We will both see the truth,” he said simply. 

It could not be. 

Lafayette slid his sword into its sheath, Washington waiting for him at the door. He prayed silently they were all wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and all your love and support. Part 5 is about halfway done. Expect it very very soon! I LOVE YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading I would like some comments kudos and friends please <3


End file.
